ksffandomcom-20200214-history
Jabarimdudu
The Jabarimdudu, or Jabari, are an insectoid race that rule over the grasslands and canyons of the planet Prehistora, ruling a small empire that spans over the entire southeastern continent of Mkalia, although about a few planets within central Africanus have also been populated by them. In competition with the Saurians and their Ulkain-Vog masters, they use their primitiv weaponry and large, menacing war-beetles and enormous sky-whales to intimidate their enemies and subjugate their victims, including those of the Humans. Compared to most insectoid species, each Jabari is born with a mind of his or her own, meaning that they function independently and work together with such free will in order to harass their foes. However, despite the fact that they rule an empire that fights over other races within Prehistora, they also end up fighting each other, since they are divided into different clans that share the same religion, language, and culture. History Discovery and Early History Millions of years ago, during the peak of its dominance, the Komari empire had discovered an alien race known as the Jabari, who were once the domiant masters Africanus before the arrival of the Saurians, who were led by the Ulkain-Vog. With both of the two being seen as "primitives", the Komari launched a full scale conquest had almost brought the Jabari into extinction and Saurians into slavery. Yet, by the time the Homunculi had occured, the Saurians took this as an advantage and enslaved the Jabari. However, the Saurian empire soon lost control of Aurelia and were forced into living within the northeastern continent of Kokoula while the Jabari were forced to repopulate within the southeastern lands of Mkaila. During the same time as the Edanian Empire, the Jabari dominated all of Prehistora under the warlord, Hjabaloku I, and eventually expanded into a few other planets within Africanus. However, they soon broke into smaller clans and lost communication between each other on various worlds, leading into what is now a long state of isolation, superstition, savagery, tribalism, and ignorance. Encounter with Humanity In 20,000 BC, as the Human began to evolve and adapt within the Prehistora region, the Jabari and Saurians began to enslave them, which eventually caused the two ancient races to fight over the domination of the young species. Most of the humans remained hidden within the jungles while the two forces clahed each other in a thirst for manual labor. Eventually, a status quo was established between two, although diplomacy seemed impossible. Culture The Jabari are divided into clans, in which each one is is governed by a hierarchal society based on strength rather than wealth. The weakest form the working class, in which many of them, both Jabari and non-Jabari, are forbidden to wear any clothing and are forced into manual labor with the exhausting heat that would irritate their skins. Often, they are seen as slaves in society and are the most common. The middle class of are more likely spiritual members and craftsmen who create pottery, masks, weapons, and traditional clothing for the clan. Most Jabari tend to be within this part of society, primarily because many tend to be more stronger than the working class, who are mostly of foreign blood. The upper class is dominated by warriors and warlords, who tend to be the strongest in the society, in which officers capable of commanding compete each other in a violent power struggle to prove who is fit to lead the clan. The strongest of the clan is often called the "Bwana" or "Lord" of the tribe. Jabari females are considered to be far more weaker than males and are thus stripped from any rights and are treated as slaves for the pleasures of the male who dominates her. Despite clan warfare to be common, a warlord, or "kamabuku", would eventually unite the tribes in order to launch a "swarm" against the other ruling powers of Prehistora, especially against their rivals, the Saurians and humans. However, such attempts for a unified Jabari invasion against the rest of Prehistora would often fail and would revert back into the same state that it was before its unification. Yet,this also makes it difficult for other races within the planet to even conquer the Jabari, due to their seemingly endless thirst for war and bloodshed against foreigners, as wee as their vast numbers in the continent of Mkalia. Cannibalism The Jabari are known for their horrific acts of cannibalism towards their human captives. According to reports from the Galactic League of Unified Nations, about a thousand Francian civilians within the FNS Louise, mainly females, crashed on Prehistora's southern continent, where Jabari warriors had captured them and enslaved them into their sacrificial rituals in 1943. None have survived and it had been pointed out that they were eaten alive by the Jabari, thus shutting down any passage way to the Prehistora region. Trivia *The word "Jabari" is Swahili for "brave" while the word "mdudu" means "bug". It is also revealed that the word "Mkali" means "savage" in Swahii. This most likely explains the nature of the Jabarimdudu race and its ruthless savagery towards other sentient beings. Category:Aliens Category:Early Civilizations Category:Sentinel races Category:Tribal Societies Category:Empires